In Darkness and Light
by maxangel
Summary: The dark wants Hermione, can the light save her in time or will she have to save herself? Rated R for future chapters
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.  Harry Potter et al belong to J.K Rowling. In Darkness and Light 

Chapter One 

Hermione Granger smiled slightly to herself as she gazed out of her bedroom window into the night.  A slight breeze played over her bare arms, chilling her skin of the summer evening's warmth.  Lightening played across the sky in the distance and she marvelled at its beauty.  Ever since she could remember she both loved and feared storms, loved them for the magnificence it displayed and feared them for the power it possessed.  The way, with a single strike, it could extinguish a life. 'Much like the killing curse' she thought to herself, the smile fading from her face.

Sighing, having strayed onto thoughts she did not want to think about at the present time Hermione turned to her bed and climbed in.  However, once the thoughts had started, she found they just kept coming and there, lying on her bed, she found herself thinking about the last school year that had just passed.

Her sixth year at Hogwarts had been mild in comparison to many of the others.  Her and her friends had had no big battles or adventures that year but it was far from a happy time.  Voldemort had steadily been gaining more power and the number of attacks grew over the year.  Fifteen students had lost entire families to Death Eater raids, a few were muggle families but many had been the deaths of those who had been disloyal to, or openly opposed to the Dark Lord.

Harry had been another not so happy thing about sixth year.  He had been terribly depressed about Sirius over the holidays but seemed to be doing better as the school year had started.  But after a couple of months back, he had taken to pushing her and Ron away and had been isolating himself more and more as the year went on.  Hermione knew it was because he felt he was a danger to them by being their friend and he thought he was doing the right thing, but it still hurt to be pushed away.  Towards the end of the year though they had made him see sense, and while not all of the damage that had occurred to the trio's friendship had been repaired, it had at least been stuck back together.

Rolling over onto her side, Hermione sighed and wished she would have more of the summer to mend her relationship with Harry than just the last week before they were to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh and last year.  Her parents had insisted she come home though.  Stating the fact that they hadn't seen their one and only daughter since her fourth year at Hogwarts for more than a couple of days, they had demanded that she come home and spend time with them before she went off to her last year at Hogwarts and then University when she had owled them to see if it was ok that she spent the summer with Ron's family again.  

Though she hadn't liked the thought of going home and possible putting her parents in more danger from Voldemort, she had been happy to see her parents again as she had missed them terribly during her sixth year after not seeing them for so long.  She had spent the last summer holiday as she had spent the one before that, with the Weasley's and other members of the Order at 12 Grimmauld Place.  Dumbledore had placed some extra wards on the Granger's residence and this made Hermione feel somewhat safer.  He had also confided in her that he knew of no plans which placed herself or her family as a target, and if he did he would come and collect them immediately.

Feeling slightly better with her situation Hermione let her mind drift on to other topics and it wasn't long before she slowly drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, flashes of lightening from the storm outside playing over her face as the storm moved closer.

~~~~~~~

Hermione sat up quickly, startled and not sure of what it was that had woken her up.  A few seconds later a brilliant flash of lightening lit up her whole room, followed instantaneously by a crash of thunder and even a slight shaking of the house.  The air in the bedroom had grown cold due to the window she had left open and Hermione could hear the rain as it beat down mercilessly in torrents onto the ground outside.

Sighing, she dragged her body out of the warm bed and crossed over to the window, pulling it closed.  Flopping back down onto her pillow she gave a lazy stretch and snuggled back down into her covers preparing to fall back into the oblivion of sleep.  Through the haze of her sleep filled mind, Hermione heard her bedroom door creak open slightly and a small smile crossed her face.  "'Bout time you showed up" she said, her voice slightly hoarse from slumber.  Frowning slightly when she didn't feel the expected pressure of her familiar jumping up beside her, Hermione called out again.  "Crookshanks" she called softly, giving the mattress a pat with her hand to try and coax the old ginger cat up onto the bed with her.  What Hermione heard next made her blood freeze and her eyes snap open.

"I'm afraid I do not go by that name Hermione, but I would be very willing to keep you company all night if you so wish" a cold voice whispered from beside her bed.  A scream died at the back of Hermione's throat as she was gripped by terror, a thin, pale face with blazing red eyes swimming into focus above her head.  Snapping out of her stupor, she made a quick snatch for her wand on her bedside cabinet, only to find her hand smacking down onto nothing but the piece of furniture.

"Looking for this" the cold voice said, with a hint of amusement.  Turning to look at the man, who now held her wand in his long, bony fingers, she felt a slight whimper escape from her throat.  She knew without it she was basically defenceless.  While she knew some muggle self defence, Hermione also understood that anything like that would be useless against the wizard who was hovering over her.

The man sat himself down at her side on the bed and, in a panic, she scrambled as far back away from him as she could, trapped in the corner of her room where her bed was pushed up against the wall.  He laughed slightly and spoke quietly, "Hermione, you do not need to fear me, I will not kill you.  I have been searching for you for too long to do that."  He paused for a moment, looking at her quivering form, twisting his mouth into a smile, "And to think, you were under my nose all the time, living for the past six years with one of my own flock.  I wonder how he missed the signs you must surely have displayed?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione spat, wincing as it came out high pitched and practically dripping with the fear that his mere presence was inducing in her.

"Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" He teased.  He lunged suddenly, faster than Hermione thought possible, and held her wrists in a vice like grip.  Hermione struggled against the hold, but fell still as the wizard brought out his wand and held it in front of himself, pointed at her.  He flicked and swished it in a complicated series of movements, muttering words so quietly that Hermione wasn't even truly sure if he actually said anything at all or had just mouthed the words.  When his movements stopped, Hermione found herself releasing a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.  Nothing had happened and she found herself praying that whatever he had been trying to achieve hadn't been accomplished.  They both sat still, simply staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity when the pain at her wrists bought Hermione back to herself.

Renewing her struggles to release herself, she found her voice and yelled "LET GO OF ME".  She was pleased to hear that instead of sounding scared this time her voice come out with more force and sounded angry.  The fear came flooding back however, when he just laughed cruelly at her, causing an icy shiver to run down her back at the evilness of the noise, and tightened his grip some more causing her to gasp at the pain it caused.  Crashes could now be heard from downstairs and the man pulled on her wrists, bringing her to him.  He stood and dragged Hermione off the bed to stand in front of him like a shield, which Hermione thought wasn't particularly clever on his part given that he was at least a half a foot taller than her.

The door to her bedroom suddenly blasted inwards and Hermione's heart gave a leap at the sight that stood before her.  Dumbledore stood there, wand out in front of him.  "Let the girl go", said Dumbledore, his voice reverberating with a power that had Hermione in awe.

Suddenly she felt hands roughly grab her shoulders and shove her straight at Dumbledore's feet.  She heard a loud crack from behind her at the same time as Dumbledore shouted out "STUPEFY!"  Not daring to move, Hermione lay as still as possible listening to the silence within which she could hear her heart as it pounded in her chest.  "Are you alright Miss Granger?" the voice of the headmaster, now gentle and soft, enquired above her; as his hand reached down to help pull her to her feet.

Nodding slowly, Hermione turned on shaky legs to stare at where the man once stood.  There was nothing there of course, as she had suspected there wouldn't been when she realised what the sound she had heard meant.  Voldemort had escaped; he had managed to disapparate before Dumbledore had managed to hit him with the spell.

A/N:  Ok, I started this ages ago but became stuck with the second chapter, so I've made a few changes to this chapter (mainly spelling) and am now set to start again.  This is my first fanfic that I've ever tried to write as a complete story, I've tended to just write scenes before.  So please review and let me know what you think.  I'll try and update as soon as possible, and the chapters after this one will probably be longer in length.  Feel free to email me as well.  Thanks for reading.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1 In Darkness and Light 

Chapter Two

A hand fell softly onto Hermione's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.  She turned back to Dumbledore, noticing that the sparkle in his eyes had been erased as he held her look.  A sudden panic welled up within her and she pushed past the old wizard to escape into the hallway.  '_Please no_', she thought to herself as she had suddenly realised what the absence of her parents rushing into her room after the noise that had just been created could mean.  After a short trip down a hallway she came to the doorway of her parents, only to find that it was blocked by a figure.

"Hermione!" Nymphadora Tonks' voice called out, sounding somewhat surprised to see her.  The young women's eyes widened slightly and a look of realization washed over her face, "Oh…. I didn't realise, I mean Dumbledore didn't say, it was such a rush to get here, I…" She stopped, seemingly realising she was babbling, and took a deep breath.  Hermione didn't pay much attention to the women that stood before her however; she just wanted to get through that door.  Rushing forward, she felt Tonks grab her arm, but shook her off easily with the adrenaline that was now pumping fiercely through her veins, making it into her parents' room.  Her body froze immediately as her eyes took in the scene before her.

"What's wrong with them?" she whispered, tears blurring her vision.  Not waiting for an answer she crept forwards, tentatively reaching out a hand to the two silent figures on the bed.  "Mum, Dad?" she questioned wincing as she heard her voice crack slightly with emotion.  No response came from the two bodies on the bed.  They were not dead, she could easily tell that, as both of their chests were rising and lowering in a steady rhythm, but the eyes of her parents, which she remembered as being full of life and love, were blank and glassy.

She stood there at the side of the bed on which the hollow shells of her mother and father lay and didn't dare move a muscle or blink, afraid of missing some sign of life within their staring eyes.  Her brain seemed to be stuck on pause and nothing seemed real.  "I'm sorry Hermione" Tonks said by her side, "They cannot respond to you."

Hermione whirled around, "What do you mean?  What's happened to them?"  Dumbledore came forward then, having made his way to the room and again placing a hand on to her shoulder explained,  "It is a spell Hermione, a very dark spell, it acts in a similar fashion to a Dementor's kiss.  I have only ever seen it used once before."  His voice was full of sympathy and pain, as were his eyes that looked at her through half-moon glasses.

"But, there must be a counter-spell" she cried desperately "There must be something! They can't just be gone!"  But she knew from the look on his face that there was nothing.  With a strangled cry she spun round and grabbed her mother's shoulders. "MUM! MUM! Please answer me" Hermione could feel the hot tears that were now sliding down her cheeks and hear the desperation in her voice, but she didn't care.  Her breath was catching in her throat and her chest felt like a tight rubber band had been placed over it, as she struggled to get the words out amid the sobs that shook her body.

Hands took hold of her and she was pulled into an embrace, words meant to sooth being whispered into her ear.  But Hermione did not want to be comforted and she struggled to break out of the person's arms, finding it harder and harder to breath.  The arms held onto her tightly and something was pushed against her lips.  A foul tasting liquid rushed into her mouth, choking her as she tried to gain control of her breathing.  Slowly, Hermione's body relaxed and her mind gave in to the darkness that was closing in from all around.

~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione took in her surroundings.  It took her a minute to realise where she was, but when she did she sat up straight, the events of what had happened at her house flooding back into her mind.  Her hand flew up to her head, holding it as the poundings of a headache overtook her thoughts.  Groaning, she clambered out of the bed that she had come to think of as hers over the previous two summers, and went in search of the other people who inhabited 12 Grimmauld Place hoping they could give her answers.

She quietly made her way downstairs towards the kitchen, leaning on the walls for support.  Her body felt hot and tired, while her mind felt like it was shrouded in a fog.  As she neared the door that would lead her to her desired destination, she heard voices and stopped short, listening.

"I don't understand" a voice Hermione recognised as belonging to Professor McGonagall said, "Voldemort never goes on Death Eater raids!  Why would he choose to personally attack Hermione?"

"This wasn't a Death Eater raid Minerva.  No Dark Mark was summoned in the sky above the house and from what we saw when we got there, there was only one Death Eater present, keeping guard downstairs."  Dumbledore sighed then continued, "This whole situation is most puzzling.  I don't understand why Voldemort would choose to curse the Grangers rather than kill them; this curse doesn't cause the victims any pain so it was not for torture."

Hermione felt her heart lift slightly at this, the knowledge that her parents had not and were not suffering easing some of the ache that resided in her heart.  "Unless the intended victim was Hermione, it certainly causes her pain, leaving her parents alive but, well…. Not." A different voice that she didn't recognise suggested.

"Yes, but then again why not kill Hermione herself – was she even injured?"  McGonagall asked.

"No.  Apart from some bruising around the wrists I could find absolutely nothing physically wrong with her, there was no trace of dark magic on her either.  Maybe you got there before anything could happen, Albus."  Hermione was surprised to hear Madam Pomfrey's voice; she had never seen the Mediwitch at Grimmauld Place before.  But if she thought about it, it made sense that she would be involved in the Order's work.  She shook her head to clear her thoughts and leaned closer to the door to hear the Headmaster's reply.  "We will have to wait for Miss Granger to tell us exactly what happened, but I feel that if he had wanted to harm her more seriously he would have had time.  Another problem that is worrying me greatly at the moment is my inability to contact Severus; he may have vital information about what is truly happening."

A sudden tug at the bottom of her nightgown caused Hermione to scream.  Whirling around to try and find the source and becoming unbalanced in the process, she found herself falling backwards through the partially open kitchen door and onto the floor.  Lying still with her eyes scrunched closed from the sudden shock and the pain, which now radiated through her whole body from colliding with the stone floor; she heard a squeaky voice off to her right.  "Oh Misty is sorry for startling Miss.  Misty just wanted to ask if Miss needed anything Miss."

Recognising the high-pitched sound of a house elf Hermione started to laugh, despite her pain and discomfort.  '_If the house elves at Hogwarts knew I was that easy to scare,_' Hermione thought to herself, '_they would probably be employing the tactic on a full-time basis._'  Staying in her position on the floor she opened her eyes and looked over to the large table where eight pairs of eyes were staring at her in shock.

"Miss Granger!  I thought you would be asleep for at least another few hours yet.  That dreamless sleep I gave you was quite potent."  Pomfrey said, while bustling over to her.  The Mediwitch started fussing, taking readings to see if Hermione had damaged herself in her fall.  Hermione just lay there, knowing it was useless to try to fend off the woman.  When Pomfrey was finally satisfied she helped Hermione up and sat her in a chair.  "How are you feeling?"

Hermione pondered how to answer this question, wondering what she was supposed to say exactly, and settled with "I have a headache."  The women in front of her nodded and sighed, sympathy shining in her eyes, "Not surprising."  She bustled away from Hermione, only to return moments later with what she could identify as a vile of headache potion in her hands.  Poppy set it down on the table and then walked back over to her seat.  Hermione played with the glass tube in her hands for a few minutes, not looking up at the other people surrounding the table, then quickly removed the stopper and downed the potion in one.

The relief wasn't as instantaneous as a headache reliever usually was and she frowned at the nagging ache that persisted to throb within her skull.  Still fiddling with the vile in her hands, Hermione raised her eyes to look at the others that sat at the table with her.  Dumbledore was at the opposite end of the table, smiling softly down at her, but she could see the worry on his face which now looked every bit as old as he truly was.  McGonagall was seated to his left and next to her was Pomfrey, both of whom looked upset as they gazed at her wanting to help her however they could.  Next, and closest to Hermione's right, was someone she had never seen before.  A man with bushy black hair and bright blue eyes who gazed at her with a look that suggested he was examining an interesting specimen under a microscope.  She quickly pulled her gaze away to the people on Dumbledore's right.

First there was 'Mad Eye' Moody, his normal eye looking straight at Hermione with sympathy.  His magical eye however, she noticed wasn't fixed on herself at all, instead it seemed to be gazing straight at the stranger on her right.  Frowning slightly to herself, she moved on.  Next was Tonks.  Hermione gave the young Auror, who at the moment had her hair in a simple blond bob, a slight smile, which was returned back to her by the other woman.  The last two people were ones whose names she couldn't remember but knew she had seen here before, and they too were staring straight at her.

Hermione started to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes that were focused solely on her and felt her grip on the glass container tighten.  She suddenly had an overwhelming sense of panic seize her and it felt like the rubber band that had been there earlier had been firmly snapped back in place around her chest.  Questions poured out of their gazes as did sorrow and pity, trapping her to the chair in which she sat.  She wished that they would just say something; it didn't matter what as long as they stopped looking at her like she would break at any second or like she could give them the secrets of the universe.

A sharp pain in her right hand suddenly distracted Hermione from her mounting panic and allowed her to tear her gaze away from the staring eyes.  Looking down, the first thing she noticed was blood, her blood.  She heard people moving towards her but didn't take any notice.  She was mesmerised by the crimson liquid that flowed from the cuts to her palm from where her grip on the potion vile had caused it to shatter.  Then Madam Pomfrey was there cleaning the cut, getting out the glass that had embedded itself into her soft flesh, and closing the wounds.  In no time at all her hand looked almost as good as new, all that was left to show of what happened was some faint pink scars which were hard to even distinguish.

"I think that it is best if we allow Miss Granger to rest for a while longer before ask questions about last night.  I also feel it will be in her best interest if fewer people were present." Dumbledore ordered, quieting down the couple of protests that had started to be voiced with a simple look.  "That is what I feel is for the best and that is what shall happen.  Poppy if you will please help Miss Granger back to bed."

"Of course Albus" Pomfrey replied.  Hermione felt herself being guided from the room but quickly turned her head and smiled gratefully at the Headmaster.  The journey back to her room was short and she sank wearily onto the comfy bed.  "I can't give you any more dreamless sleep I'm afraid, Hermione, not with the last dose I gave you and that headache potion in your system.  I can give you this though," the older witch said, producing a new vile from one of her robe pockets.  This one was a lot smaller, only about the length of her little finger, and held a potion the colour of the ocean.  "It won't stop you from dreaming but it will relax you and help you fall asleep.  Okay?"

Hermione nodded and took the offered aid.  In the same way as she had with the headache cure earlier, she removed the stopper and drained the contents, the taste and smell of lavender intoxicating her senses.  She immediately felt her body responding and she nestled her head into the pillows as her eyelids began to flutter closed.  With a sigh she let the blackness take over her and escaped from reality, at least for a little while.

~~~~~~~~

A warm gentle breeze ran over Hermione's skin, playing with her wild hair.  She blinked in the light, which had suddenly become brighter, and took in her surroundings.  A frown formed on her face.  She recognised where she was, how could she not, she had lived there since she was born and this space had always been her bedroom.  She sat up slowly, drawing her blanket up around her like a protective cocoon.  '_How did I get back home?_' she thought to herself.

"Hello Pumpkin."  A voice said from over by the door, shocking her out of her mental questions.  The sight that greeted her caused a smile to light up her face.

"Mum, Dad.  Oh, thank Gods it was only a dream!"  Hermione cried while jumping up off her divan and running over to her parents.  She threw herself at them, hugging them like she used to when she was younger.  Tears of joy had sprung to her eyes and she was sure that her parents would soon be referring her to an insane asylum.  She felt both her parents returning her embrace but what her father said next caused her to step away in despair.

"Honey, listen.  What happened earlier wasn't a dream.  We really are no longer within our bodies."  He explained softly, placing a comforting hand on her arm while her mother started speaking.

"Baby, don't cry," Amy Granger reached out to brush away the tears that had started to fall upon Hermione's cheeks, "We aren't in any pain, but we knew you were, we could feel it, so we had to come to you."

Hermione listened to what they were saying but her logical mind warred with their words.  "I don't understand!  What do you mean?"

"Oh baby" Her mum sighed.  "We can't come back to you physically, it was hard to even come back like this, but we had to.  Please try to be strong Hermione.  Carry on living your life; we know you will do something great with it."

"But I need you" she whispered, hating that her voice betrayed her feelings to her parents.   She wanted to be strong and show them she could survive and go on living for them but she knew she sounded weak and vulnerable.

"We know Pumpkin, but it's not possible.  We know it'll be hard at first, but you have so many wonderful people who will be there for you.  You won't ever forget us Mya but you need to let go of the bad feelings and remember us as we were."  Jay Granger comforted, "And, we will always be with you, in your heart and in memories.  We don't want you to be in pain Mya and we're so sorry we couldn't protect you from this."

Tears flowing freely now, Hermione hugged her parents again, "This was not your fault, don't even think that!  I will be strong, I promise.  I'll make you proud.  I'll never stop loving you."

"We're already proud of you honey and we know you can cope with this."  Amy pushed her away slightly to look at her daughter's face.  "Remember Hermione, the power is within you and when it comes for you to make the choice you will make the right one.  We believe in you.  The answers you will need, will be found if you search for them baby, we just thought we'd be able to give them to you in a more direct manner when the time came."  Her mother's words confused her, but she did not get a chance to question them as she felt herself being pulled away and everything started to fade.

~~~~~~~~

Sitting up in bed Hermione could still feel her parents' arms around her, not wanting to open her eyes to the reality that when she looked she wouldn't be in her bed at home.  Reaching up a hand to brush away the tears that were silently falling she remembered her promise to her parents to be strong and resolutely opened her eyes to acknowledge the day.

The bright light that was being filtered through the curtains washed away the last cobwebs that clung to her mind and begun an argument within herself.  Her brain was logically trying to tell her that what had just happened was a dream and nothing more, while her heart and soul _knew _that her parents really had contacted her.  Like in so many occasions since she had started Hogwarts and rushed into danger because of her love for Harry and Ron, her brain stood no chance.  It had been so real and Hermione could feel deep in her bones that what had occurred in her sleep was more than a wishful fantasy.

Tears welled up in eyes again at the memory of her mum and dad telling her they'd always love her.  "No! No more crying.  They're okay, and you promised to be strong so stop right now" she commanded herself.  Feeling more in control and definitely more alert than last night, she slipped out of the bed.  Looking around she saw her trunk, positioned at the end of her bed, along with two muggle suitcases.  Hefting one of the cases onto the bed, Hermione popped the latches and lifted the top, then immediately lifted an eyebrow at the mess that greeted her.  "I guess Tonks must have packed my stuff", she said to the room, remembering the auror's poor grasp of the everyday household spells.  With some amusement, Hermione pulled out clothes and a variety of other bits and pieces that had found a way to be included in the jumble until she had an entire outfit to put on.

After dressing in the dark blue jeans and lilac short-sleeved shirt, Hermione made her way downstairs.  The noise coming from the kitchen was much louder than the night before, it almost sounded like the Great Hall did when the winners of the House Cup were announced at the end of the year.  Tentatively, not sure if she actually wanted to go into a room with this many people, Hermione opened the door slowly and peeked her head around.  The noise stopped almost instantaneously and the silence was almost as loud as all the talking had been.  Everyone stared.  '_I wonder if this is how Harry feels.  Like you've suddenly grown, not just one, but about four extra heads!_' she mused to herself.

Suddenly, Hermione's view of the room was blocked by deep, purple velvet robes, which were sprinkled with silver stars.  "Come with me Hermione," Dumbledore's kind voice said, "And you can have something to eat while we talk about last night."

A/N:  Well here is the second chapter.  I hope you all like it and its keeping you interested.  Suggestions, opinions and anything that lets me know you are reading are welcome as reviews.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1 In Darkness and Light 

Chapter Three

Dumbledore led Hermione down the corridor, away from the kitchen and into the small library the house possessed.  Hermione felt her body relaxing with the comfort and familiarity the room bought to her.  She had spent much of her time here during the previous summers, when she wasn't helping Mrs Weasley with the never ending cleaning requirements that is, and the cosy atmosphere surrounded her like a warm blanket.

Looking around Hermione noticed that McGonagall and Tonks were already present in the room, seated in the comfy armchairs around the large lit fireplace.  With a hand at the small of her back, she found herself being guided towards them by Dumbledore.  "Please sit down Hermione." He told her, indicating towards one of the vacant chairs.

Seating herself, Hermione looked across to where Dumbledore was taking his seat and offered a small smile to the two women near him.  A small pop to her left caught her attention and she turned to see the small house elf that had frightened her yesterday, standing there; a tray piled high with many different foods floated beside her.  "Misty brings you breakfast" the little creature squeaked, grinning broadly at Hermione.  The tray floated down to the coffee table which stood between the chairs.

Hermione offered the elf a smile which seemed to please the creature no end.  Bowing down in a low curtsey, Misty grinned again and then disappeared with a pop.  "Well Hermione" Dumbledore spoke, "please help yourself to the food."  Looking towards the vast array of foods on offer Hermione settled on just a piece of toast, while the others in the room filled their plates.

"So, Hermione, how are you feeling?" Tonks said around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Fine, I guess.  I've just got a headache." Hermione answered, nibbling on the toast in her hand.

"We want to make this as easy as possible for you Hermione, so I feel that it may be a good idea for you to temporarily place your memory of last night into a pensive.  This will mean that what you show us will be more accurate than you just retelling the story may be.  Do you wish to do this?"  Dumbledore asked.

Thinking about it, she nodded deciding this would be the best way to do this, especially as she wasn't even sure she could describe what had gone on in her bedroom last night.  A pensive suddenly appeared in her lap.  Hermione placed her unfinished toast on the table and looked at the three adults that sat across from her.

They gave her reassuring smiles and she turned back to the pensive.  She looked back up suddenly as a realisation hit her.  "My wand, I don't have it."

Tonks frowned, "I assumed you had it on you last night when we bought you back here.  I didn't see it in your room when I packed your things."

Hermione bit her lip then breathed in sharply.  "He took it." She said angrily, "He stole my wand."

For the first time she could ever remember, Dumbledore looked surprised.  "Voldemort stole you wand?" he asked, confusion clouding his voice.

"Why would he do that?" McGonagall asked.  "Although it's not impossible to use another's wand it will not usually work as well as it will for its proper owner."

"And he already has a wand, and if he really wanted another he surely could have got one of his Death Eaters to procure one for him." Tonks added.

Sighing, Hermione explained, "He might not have meant to actually take it."  At the blank looks she received she explained further, "Voldemort picked up my wand when he first came into my room, I assume so that I had no chance to use it."

Dumbledore nodded slightly as if agreeing with her assessment, "Well, I can extract the memory for you.  Just concentrate on the events of last night and I can do the rest."  Hermione nodded her assent, and closing her eyes recalled the events of last night.  She knew it didn't matter if she didn't remember the event exactly as it happened, what Dumbledore extracted would be an accurate account, more accurate than she would be able to recall any other way.

"Hermione, he's finished now." She heard McGonagall's voice call to her gentle.  Opening her eyes she saw the pensive now sitting on the table where the food had been, the three adults gathered around it.  The older woman looked at her kindly, "Do you wish to come in with us, or for us to go by ourselves?"

Thinking it over, Hermione decided she would rather they saw it without her presence and told them so.  She sat back and watched as the three leaned forward over the low table and entered the pensive.  Their bodies were still as statues while they were immersed in the memories and it was a decidedly eerie sight.  Their faces all within the bowl touching the swirling silvery substance held within.

She got up out of her chair and browsed the books on the shelves.  Many she was already familiar with, but a few new tomes caught her eye.  Taking one down on animagism, Hermione returned to her seat.  After another couple of minutes the others in the room returned from the pensive.

Hermione marked her place in the book with her finger and looked up.  All three wore similar expressions of confusion.  "Hermione, what did you feel after Voldemort cast that spell on you?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, I assumed something had gone wrong."

"You felt nothing at all?  No tingling, dizziness or anything?" Tonks spoke this time, her voice conveying how odd she found this situation.  She turned to Dumbledore "Perhaps once you've replaced the memory in her she'll recall if she felt something?"

Dumbledore nodded but did not look particularly convinced.  He gathered the memory onto his wand anyway and brought it up to Hermione's temple.  She felt the strange crawling sensation of the memory finding its rightful place inside her brain.  She looked up to those in the room, "When Voldemort finished his spell I felt absolutely nothing which I was not feeling before and I felt no difference within myself."

McGonagall let out a breath and smiled hesitantly.  "Well, that is a good thing, is it not?" She asked no one in particular.  "I mean, I would never have expected Voldemort to do a spell incorrectly but that must have been what happened.  Poppy said she found no dark magic residues on the girl and if, as Hermione says, she felt nothing happen." Here she lifted her hands up in a gesture that suggested she could not come up with another logical explanation.

"Did you recognise the spell he was trying to cast?"  Hermione asked, directing the question more at Dumbledore than the others.  He frowned, shaking his head in the negative.

"No, the fact that the words were barely audible did not help, but even the wand movements were unfamiliar."  Then as if the thought had just popped into his head he smiled at her, "You were correct however in that Voldemort did take your wand.  I also agree that it wasn't planned.  We will need to purchase you a new one at Diagon Alley later."

Tonks spoke then, biting her lip as she did so, "You don't think he was trying to cast the same spell on Hermione as he did on her parents?"

"No," Dumbledore said emphatically, "Firstly, if he had been I don't see him not achieving the desired result after already casting it successfully twice on that same night.  Secondly, the endless sleep curse calls for a potion to be administered first."

Hermione's ears perked up at this information. "Endless sleep curse?" She asked, "If the curse just puts you to sleep, surely there is a cure."

"That is merely the curses informal name Hermione.  It is an ancient curse; hardly any wizards alive today even know of it, let alone how to perform it.  The endless sleep name came about from muggle fairytales I believe."

Hermione thought for a second, she didn't really know classic fairytales, but she knew many of the Disney equivalents.  "'Snow White' I guess has similarities, as does 'Sleeping Beauty'.  But in the versions of those stories I remember they wake up from their cursed sleep."  
  


Dumbledore smiled at her sadly, "Yes, but they are only fairytales, and muggle ones at that.  There is one other who has been cursed within my memory and we still have not been able to find a cure.  The problem lies in the fact that the victims are not just asleep.  Their souls have been driven out of their bodies.  We don't even really know where they go."  He looked at Hermione as though he expected her to start arguing with what he had said, but she just simply smiled slightly and recalled the dream in which her parents had talked to her.

Tonks rose from her chair and stretched her arms over her head.  "Well, I have to say this is extremely confusing but at least it appears no harm has been done to Hermione."  She froze slightly and looked at Hermione slightly panicked.  "Well except for… I'm sorry about your parents Hermione."

Hermione smiled genuinely at the young auror, "Its okay.  I know they're alright and I'm just happy they didn't have to suffer any."  Tonks smiled back at her and then turned to the headmaster to ask if they were finished.

"Yes.  I can't see anything else that can be achieved at the present."  Then turning to Hermione he asked, "Is there anything you would like to ask?"

She laughed to herself at this question.  There were hundreds of questions floating around in her head about the curse and Voldemort's activities, but from what Dumbledore had already said she knew he wouldn't have the answers she wanted, so she opted for a more personal question.  "Where are my parents' bodies?" grimacing at the final word which made everything sound so final.  While she knew her parents were not in pain, it didn't mean she had lost all hope of getting them back, she needed to hang on to something at this moment in time.

"I have arranged for them to stay in St Mungo's Hospital.  They are in the same room as the other who has been hit with this curse.  If you would like, we can arrange for someone to take you to see them later."  Hermione smiled at the old wizard and nodded slightly, although not quite sure if she actually did want to see her mum and dad in that lifeless, _soulless_ condition.  She would prefer to remember them as they had been and how they were in the dream.  She realised her uncertainty must have shown on her face when Dumbledore spoke up, "Well, no need to decide right now, just ask when you are ready to arrange a visit.  I need to return to Hogwarts.  If you need anything, just call for Misty and she will come, or there will be others floating around who I'm sure will be happy to help you.  I find the kitchen is always a good place to look."  With a smile and grandfatherly twinkly, he stood and left the room.  Tonks and McGonagall followed behind him both throwing her reassuring smiles.  "I'll be around if you need anything" was offered by both as they left.

Slightly thankful at being left alone, Hermione sunk down into the comfy armchair closest to the fire and lost herself in the book on her lap for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes, Hermione gave a small groan at the ache that seemed to have taken up permanent residence within her head.  Lifting her arm, she squinted to try and read the time on her watch face in the dim light that filtered into the room around the edges of the curtains.  _'Only just four in the morning'_ her mind moaned, _'far too early considering how late you went to bed!'_  She couldn't recall why she had woken up, although something tugged at the edge of her mind, just out of reach.  Sighing, Hermione wearily got out of bed and padded to the door of her room.  She knew she'd not get back to sleep without help so she decided to get some warm milk from the kitchen.

The corridor was dark as there were no windows to let in even a weak light and most of the lamps had been extinguished, indicating that everyone who had remained was asleep, or at least in their own rooms.  Hermione hesitated in the doorway, the darkness giving rise to her childhood phobias, which she had been sure she had overcome due to her many adventures with Harry and Ron.

_'Come on Hermione,'_ she encouraged herself, '_what is there to be afraid of here?  Just get on with it!'_  Making up her mind she slowly crept towards the stairs, her eyes adjusting to the dark with the limited light available from the one gas lamp which was burning low in the middle of the stairwell.  Biting her lip to try and keep her emotions under control she slowly made her way down towards the ground floor hallway, the low light reaching no further than the bottom step.  Upon reaching the last step a noise caught her attention and she froze, not daring to complete her journey.

Whimpering slightly, she backed up to the wall for security; the silence now roaring in her ears as she tried to hear anything that would indicate danger.  Her hammering heart was just starting to slow down when another noise made her ears strain to decipher it, it almost sounded like a wounded animal.

Hermione's heartbeat began beating wildly again and tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and sank to the floor, her mind feverishly wishing she had her wand so she could light the gas lamps, as well as give herself the protection and comfort she needed.  Her fear was slowly mixing with anger; anger at herself for being weak and afraid of an unknown factor.  Her brain however, was stuck on just pleading for there to be more light.  Her breathing was becoming ragged as her panic increased and a pressure was building up within her.  A small sob escaped her lips and at the same time, she felt the pressure release.  A second later a new noise was heard, this one making her eyes fly open and her fear abate a little.

The sound of all the gas lamps lighting simultaneously was what had caught her attention this time and Hermione found herself having to blink her eyes to adapt to the new, brighter conditions.  She looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the previous noise or who had lit the lamps; seeing no-one she cautiously get to her feet, her legs shaking slightly.  Briefly, she considered dashing back up the stairs and hiding in her room but she shook her head at that idea and almost stamped her foot just like a petulant child.  She would have to do what she came down here to do; otherwise she would find it harder to get over this fear the next time.  _'Besides who says you will be any safer up there.'_ her traitorous mind whispered.

Gathering up every last bit of courage she could find, she breathed in deeply and stepped down off the last stair and turned to go down the hallway.  She froze mid-step when her eyes landed on what appeared to be a large black _something_ lying on the floor further down the corridor.  Hermione cautiously moved forward towards the lump of what appeared to be black cloth, then hastened her steps when she realised that the lump was a person.  She felt her bare feet step into something wet and sticky; looking down she saw the dark red puddle her left foot had fully landed in.  Any fear for herself fled her body as concern for the person in front of her shoved its way to the forefront of her mind.

She quickly covered the last couple of steps to the person and knelt down next to the body.  She reached out with her hand intending to find a pulse and was both relieved and worried when she felt a weak and slightly erratic rhythm throbbing beneath her probing fingers.  Pulling her hand back from the person's neck, Hermione gently pushed away the matted black hair from the face.  Gasping with shock, she pulled her hand back quickly as she recognised the bloodied and bruised face before her.  Tears came to her eyes as she took in the broken body of the man lying in front of her.  

"Professor Snape" Hermione breathed.

A/N – A slightly shorter chapter, but I thought this was a good place to end it.  Thanks to those who reviewed.

More reviews would be great, pleeeaasse.  Even if you want to tell me its crap, I just want to know what you think so I can alter any problems, so suggestions for improvements would be great.  Also if you tell me what you like about it that would help too.  I know my editing isn't great but I don't have a beta.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter:  Dealing (I mean _healing_) with Snape, Hermione discovers something about herself and enter Voldemort and at least a couple of Weasleys.


End file.
